clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fair 2010
The Fair 2010 was a carnival-themed party on Club Penguin. It began on September 3, 2010, and it was supposed to end on the 12th, but ended on the 13th. It is the 4th consecutive Fair. Rockhopper came (as usual), and the Great Puffle Circus returned as well. Free Items *Magician's Hat Prizes Non-Member *Balloon Flower Hat = 110 tickets *Red and Yellow Stripey Hat = 150 tickets *Green Cosmic Hat = 100 tickets *Blue Fuzzy Viking Hat = 125 tickets *Popcorn Pin = 50 tickets *Fair Beacon Background = 50 tickets Member *Pink Cotton Candy = 75 tickets *Ice Cream Cone = 75 tickets *Clown Wig = 200 tickets *Clown Suit = 300 tickets *Clown Shoes = 150 tickets *Paddle Ball = 75 tickets *Popcorn = 75 tickets *Green Balloon = 80 tickets Games *Memory Card Game at the Beach *Puffle Paddle at the Forest *Feed A Puffle at the Cove *Balloon Pop in the Bonus Game Room *Puffle Soaker in the Bonus Game Room *Puffle Shuffle at the Dock *Ring The Bell at the Dock Stamps *Snack Shack stamp *Rockhopper stamp Gallery Sneak Peeks TheFairNewspaper.jpg|The advertisement in the 253rd edition of the Club Penguin Times about The Fair 2010. Fairsneakpeek.png|Sneak Peek of The Fair 2010 from the "Reviewed By You!" posts. The picture looks like new tricks on the Great Puffle Circus. Notice the Orange Puffle at the bottom right. the fair 2010.PNG|An article about The Fair 2010 in the Club Penguin Times on August 26th, 2010. prepare for the fair.PNG|A notice to prepare for The Fair 2010. the fair notice.PNG|An advertisement about The Fair 2010. TheFairFirstLoginScreen.jpg|The first login screen advertising The Fair 2010. File:Migrator at Fall Fair 2010.png|Rockhopper bringing the last of The Fair decorations for The Fair 2010 The Fair newspaper.PNG|The front cover of The 255th issue of The Club Penguin Times. The Fair Article.PNG|An Article about The Fair 2010 in the 255th issue of the Club Penguin Times The Fair Events.PNG|A programme of what's coming up in The Fair 2010 and where each activity is. The Fair Wordsearch.PNG|A wordsearch with words associated with The Fair 2010. sept1blogimage.PNG|A Puffle being fed in the Feed A Puffle Game. The Fair Construction BeachPreperationsTheFair2010.jpg|The Beach during the preparations for The Fair 2010. Party Pictures Club Penguin Login Screen.PNG|One of the Login Screens for the Fair 2010. File:TheFair2010Town.PNG|The Town. File:TheFair2010Coffee_Shop.PNG|The Coffee Shop. File:TheFair2010Dance_Club.PNG|The Dance Club. File:TheFair2010Dance_Lounge.PNG|The Dance Lounge. File:TheFair2010Snow_Forts.PNG|The Snow Forts. File:TheFair2010Bonus_Games_Room.PNG|The Bonus Game Room. File:TheFair2010Plaza.PNG|The Plaza. File:TheFair2010Forest.PNG|The Forest. File:TheFair2010Great_Puffle_Circus_Entrance.PNG|The Great Puffle Circus Entrance. File:TheFair2010Great_Puffle_Circus.PNG|The Great Puffle Circus. File:TheFair2010Cove.PNG|The Cove. File:TheFair2010Iceberg.PNG|The Iceberg. File:TheFair2010Ski_Village.PNG|The Ski Village. File:TheFair2010Ski_Hill.PNG|The Ski Hill. File:TheFair2010Beach.PNG|The Beach. File:TheFair2010Beacon.PNG|The Beacon. File:TheFair2010Dock.PNG|The Dock. The Fair Prize Booth 2010.png|The Forest Prize Booth before the add of new items. The Fair Prize booth 2.png|The Member Prize Booth before the add of new items. File:TheFair2010_PrizeBooth.png|The Forest Prize Booth after the add of new items. File:TheFair2010_MembersPrizeBooth.png|The Member Prize Booth after the add of new items. fallfair-banner.gif|Fall Fair Banner Banners http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/8/82/The-fall-fair-2010-banner-large.gif http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/a/a1/The-fall-fair-2010-banner-small.gif SWF Rooms *HQ *Beach *Beacon *Iceberg *Cave *Coffee Shop *Cove *Night Club *Dock *Town *Forest *Snow Forts *Lighthouse *Dance Lounge *Mountain *Plaza *Stadium *Migrator *Ship Hold *Ship Nest *Captain's Quarters *Ticket Icon *Ski Village Party Rooms *Bonus Game Room *Great Puffle Circus Entrance *Great Puffle Circus Music *Primary Music *Secondary Music *Fair games See also *Fall Fair 2007 *Fall Fair 2008 *The Fair 2009 *The Fair 2011 *The Fair 2012 *Fall Fair Prize Booth Category:Parties Category:Events Category:Parties of 2010 Category:2010